


relearn of duty and feeling

by LacieFuyu



Series: Duty and Feeling [3]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e21 Brothers, Gen, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Cody, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: The two general finally talk (might involve someone screaming and then tears)P.S ahsoka is best padawan and grandpadawan, mace and cody are obi wan's best friends.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Duty and Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893889
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191
Collections: The Temple Archives





	relearn of duty and feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hope you going to enjoy it! thanks to ipreferfiction for helping me with the beta of this fic <3

Anakin's mind was still so bothered by the sinister feelings he’d sensed all the way here that he missed the things that Ahsoka was talking about until he suddenly mentioned  _ him _ .

"...For Galactic History homework I think I really should ask Obi-Wan's hel—" 

Ahsoka didn't finish what she was about to say and focused on her fries instead. She made a point to not look at him as she munched them. 

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s not like you can only ask for help from him.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Sure, I can ask Master Plo, but no one can give a lecture about Galactic History without making people sleepy like Master Obi-Wan.” She drank more of her smoothie and still did not look at him. “He always has a knack for it, and it helps that he always looks happy to explain it.”

Anakin was annoyed. Sure, he knew that about Obi-Wan—being his padawan for over 10 years made him familiar with it—but that didn’t explain why she could talk about him so easily. Wasn’t she angry that Obi-Wan faked his death? 

Anakin didn’t respond, instead focusing on eating his food. They ate in silence; he thought that would be better to keep from talking about his former Master anyway. 

Or at least he hoped so, because apparently Ahsoka decided to bring him up  _ again _ . 

“Are you not going to talk to Master Obi-Wan?” 

“Why should I? He faked his death and lied to me. I have nothing to say to that liar.” Anakin growled. 

Ahsoka nodded; Anakin thought that would be the end of it, but his padawan decided to push on. 

“I think you eventually have to talk to him. Regardless of the problem because on the battlefield when we have to work with Master Obi-Wan. I mean, I don’t want that to affect how we are on the battlefield?” The tentative question at the end almost made Anakin rolled his eyes. She was exaggerating. 

“We’ll be fine,” Anakin replied firmly. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But—”

“It _ doesn’t, _ ” Anakin insisted. 

Ahsoka studied his face. “Maybe.” She shrugged. “But you don’t like staying mad at Master Obi-Wan, right?”

“That doesn’t matter, Ahsoka,” Anakin replied while rolling his eyes. He had enough already. “Why are you talking about this anyway? Aren’t you also mad that he faked his death for this?” he asked her instead. 

Ahsoka was silent for a while before answering him. “I was deeply hurt but I wasn’t quite mad.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. He was mad but she wasn’t  _ mad.  _ “ _ Why? _ ”

“I didn’t understand his decision—”

“It’s simple; he was just lying! He used our emotions—”

“But then I talked to him after I asked both Rex and Master Plo’s opinion and meditated on it. I already made peace with it after our talk,” Ahsoka finished and then added. “It helps, clearing things with him.” 

“You and Obi-Wan talk?” Anakin exclaimed in surprise. 

“Yeah… It was before we got deployed again,” Ahsoka said sheepishly; before Anakin could say anything, she added, “I’m not going to push you to talk to Master Obi-Wan. I just—” She sighed. “I mean, try to consider it, Anakin.” 

Anakin tightened his jaw. Ahsoka just didn’t  _ get it. _ “He’s not even sorry! He should apologize first before I even consider forgiving him in any way!” 

Ahsoka blinked, confusion was clear on her eyes. “Weren’t you avoiding him, Master? I think Master Obi-Wan just wanted to give you space before approaching this topic again. He probably doesn’t want to push your boundaries.”

Anakin shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. He should—”

But before Anakin could continue, their talk was cut off by a comm from Rex that asked them to head back to the cruiser soon which Anakin agreed on. They immediately stood up, finished their drinks, and paid for their food. There was a little tension between them, but by the time they arrived at the cruiser, the tension had bled away. 

Ahsoka didn’t mention Obi-Wan again, which was good; he didn’t want to think about his former Master. Anakin knew as a Jedi he should try to meditate on his feelings, to accept those feelings, and then let go of it. In theory, he understood, and yet he couldn’t let go of his anger.  _ Not yet _ . 

Anakin knew that Ahsoka was right about one thing. He didn't like to stay mad at Obi-Wan, but he wanted to stay mad regardless. Obi-Wan lied to him and didn't even try to ask for his forgiveness. He would stay mad until Obi-Wan realized how badly he _ karked _ up.

Obi-Wan deserved that much of Anakin's pain at the very least.

* * *

It was when he returned to the temple that Anakin finally was told by Master Plo what happened to Obi-Wan and of Maul's return. Anakin felt his heart drop and his stomach clench. No one informed him sooner. Instead, he was only informed now when he should be already somewhere. He gritted his teeth in frustration. 

Beside him, he could feel his padawan's confusion, worry, and shocks at once.

"Is Master Obi-Wan alright?" Ahsoka asked Master Plo.

"He was wounded, but nothing that the healers couldn't fix. He left the hall of healing two days ago. He should be resting in his apartment by now." Master Plo answered. "He will be temple bound for a while, but we think this would be a good opportunity for him and his men to get the rest they needed. There is so much going on lately for him. He needed a break, as much as this war could allow."

Ahsoka nodded hearing Master Plo's answer; meanwhile, all Anakin felt was anger. "Why were we not informed about this earlier?" He glared at the Kel Dor master.

Master Plo looked at him with an unreadable expression, but despite the goggles covering his eyes, Anakin almost could feel them bore into his very soul. He didn't like it.

"Skywalker," Master Plo started, "you were planets away. You couldn't have done anything even if we told you about it. The council—“

"Is a liar!"

"—meant to tell you about this when we knew you were already on the way to Coruscant, but Obi-Wan said since both of you aren't on speaking terms, there was no need to inform you immediately. Still, we knew that you two would like to know regardless and that is why I am here to fill you both in,” he finished as if Anakin hadn’t interrupted.

Anakin was taken back and balked. "Obi-Wan said  _ what?! _ " 

"Obi-Wan said you aren’t on speaking terms and that there was no need to inform you immediately, Skywalker." Master Plo repeated. He tilted his head curiously. "Is the undercover mission still weighing on you, Skywalker? If you still have a problem with it, we could talk about it like I did with Ahsoka. You don't have to let these feelings fester, Skywalker. I can help." 

Anakin gritted his teeth. This was why he found some of the councillors infuriating. How could they help? They were the people who agreed on such a mission in the first place. They  _ couldn’t  _ understand. 

"You wouldn't understand, Master Plo," he said dismissively. 

"How would I know, Skywalker?" Master Plo asked. "You haven’t even tried to explain it to me." 

"It doesn't matter, Master Plo. You wouldn't understand," he repeated, more insistently.

Master Plo didn't respond, but he did hear a sigh from behind his mask, and Anakin almost felt guilty. The Kel Dor Master always had that effect with the people around him, almost at the same level as Obi-Wan's not-mad-but-disappointed expression. He almost felt like a chastised youngling.

Anakin had had enough. "If there is nothing more, I have  _ someone  _ to visit. Ahsoka, you can go with your friends or Master Plo." 

"Wait, Anakin!"

"Skywalker, you might—"

But Anakin already turned on his heels and made his way toward Obi-Wan's apartment. He clenched his fists. He had so many feelings inside him that might burst; he couldn’t recognize a lot of them, but anger was familiar, so he clung to it like nothing else. 

He had to see Obi-Wan because he was the reason he had all of these feelings mixed in him.

Anakin was about to open the door of Obi-Wan's apartment when it slid open. Nothing was surprising him more than when Master Windu, Master Luminara, and Cody appeared. 

Master Luminara gave him a small smile and a nod while Master Windu sighed, Anakin almost could hear the exasperation; Cody who was in his civvy clothing, frowned at him before sighing, too.

"Master Plo warned us that you were on the way here," Master Windu explained. "Obi-Wan is inside." He paused before adding, "Don't push him too hard, Skywalker. Master Che wouldn't like that."

The three of them then leave him, even though Anakin could feel that Cody's eyes lingered on him before he left. Anakin would think about that later.

Anakin stepped inside as the door slid shut. He glared at the figure who sat on the chair and gave him a tired smile.

"Hello, Anakin."

Anakin didn't answer, instead he examined his former Master's face. There were bruises; it was healing, but still, it was clear that the bruises were quite bad.

Anakin found himself tightened his jaw as Obi-Wan sighed.

"Wouldn't you sit?" Obi-Wan asked, gestured to the sofa across him. "I was told you just returned—"

"You are hurt—"

"And I am healing just fine—"

"And no one told me sooner! Why wouldn’t  _ you _ tell me as soon as it happened?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes to him. "You were planets away,” he said with a clipped tone.

Anakin clenched his fists. __

_ Infuriating _ . 

"Master Plo said you didn't want the council to inform me even when I was already on the way to Coruscant!  _ Why? _ " Anakin glared. 

Obi-Wan widened his eyes. "Anakin, we weren't even on speaking terms. You avoided me. Why would you need to know immediately? I didn’t even think you would want to talk to me."

"Maybe if you  _ tried _ more,” Anakin hissed.

"Maybe if I—" Obi-Wan shot him an incredulous look. "I  _ tried.  _ Even after you yelled at me. I tried several times, but you avoided me!” He raised his voice and held Anakin’s gaze. “You avoided me, Anakin, and I didn’t want to push it! You didn’t want to talk about it and I respect that!" 

Anakin instinctively took a step back and flinched. He rarely heard Obi-Wan raise his voice in anger—maybe frustration or even exasperation, but he never heard it in anger. Never directed towards Anakin, at least. 

Obi-Wan probably noticed his flinch because he took a deep breath and sighed tiredly. "My apologies, I shouldn't yell back at you. I should have more control than this." Obi-Wan shot him a wary look as he gestured at him to sit across him. "Just, sit, please. I don't want to resort to more yelling."

Anakin reluctantly sat while chewing the inside of his cheek. Obi-Wan stared at him with an expression that Anakin couldn't describe, and he couldn't coax the feeling from Obi-Wan; his shields stood firmly in place. Anakin didn’t like it.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan finally said, "what do you want from me?"

"What?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"I am getting mixed signals here." Obi-Wan shrugged. "You don't want to talk to me, so I respect that. You're angry at me and I accept that. And yet, you're also angry when no one told you about my recent fight which caused me to get hurt." Anakin didn't miss the fact Obi-Wan tried to not mention Maul. "So, Anakin. What do you want from me?"

Anakin swallowed. Now Obi-Wan laid that bare, he didn't know what to say. His feelings were complicated, and he didn’t examine it. He didn’t want to. Instead, he was thinking about what he truly wanted from Obi-Wan.  _ Trust _ , he thought. He just wanted Obi-Wan to trust him more.

"I want you to trust me more,” Anakin finally said. “And don’t exploit my feelings for a mission. I  _ grieved _ for you, Obi-Wan.”

“I trust you. I trust you with my life, Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied, in a patient manner like he used to do when Anakin was his padawan. “But would you be able to act as if I truly died?”

“I could act!” 

“Anakin, you are brilliant at many things but acting is not one of them.” Obi-Wan said dryly. “It was a time-sensitive mission; we didn’t exactly have the luxury of time to make sure you could react well toward my fake death.”

“So it was better to make me grieve for you?” Anakin accused.

Obi-Wan gave him a sad look and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Anakin bristled uncomfortably; he never liked that look on Obi-Wan, even less when it was directed to him. It made him feel guilty. 

“You must think very low of me if you think I did that to hurt you.” 

Anakin was startled by that—not only by the words, but also how deeply hurt Obi-Wan's expression was. He hid almost as quickly it appeared, but now that expression was imprinted in Anakin's mind. His chest felt heavy as ice clawed inside him. 

_ That's not fair. _ Anakin thought.  _ I should be the one who’s hurt, not you. _

"Despite what you think about me, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke up, but he didn't look at Anakin. He focused on his hands and played with them; Anakin recognized it as one of his methods to distract himself from being overwhelmed. Anakin bit his lips and looked away. He felt complicated. "I don't mean to hurt you. It was a decision that the council had come to after a very long discussion, trying to tackle various ideas and we thought that was the best way based on condition.

"And this mission also existed to save your friend, Chancellor Palpatine; I thought that if I didn't take this mission and that choice resulted in his death, you wouldn't forgive me." Obi-Wan looked away and wrapped his arms around himself. "I thought that either way, you would be angry with me, but I thought maybe this would be less than—"

"You don't even like Palpatine!" 

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Do you think that  _ low _ of me that my personal feelings mean I would let him just die? I recognize his position as leader of the Republic; I might not always agree with some of his decisions, but that doesn't mean I wish him ill-will, Anakin." His hand ran through his hair, frustration clear. "Palpatine is also your friend, and my personal feelings aside, I know you would be hurt if he were dead. 

"Considering those options, while I knew you might be hurt, I thought that at least it wouldn't come to the worst of it." Obi-Wan started playing with the loose threads in his tunic; his expression was still unreadable, but Anakin knew Obi-Wan enough to tell that his former master was trying to distract himself from whatever he felt right now. 

Anakin's chest felt heavy. 

Some parts of Anakin still believed that his reaction to Obi-Wan was justified, but some part of him felt guilty for thinking the worst of Obi-Wan. He didn't know which one was right. It made him feel dizzy. He felt like he going to faint

Anakin focused when Obi-Wan spoke up again. 

"I knew that taking that mission would hurt people who love me but I don't make this decision lightly, Anakin." Obi-Wan looked right into his eyes; those eyes were both serious and sad. "I had to do it because I wouldn't run away from my duty. I cannot apologize for that. I didn't do my duty to hurt you, but I  _ am _ sorry that it had to happen, I truly am. If I could, I would like to spare both of you and Ahsoka from that, but we needed to sell the reactions for my fake death."

"But why? Why would you need to do that?" Anakin pressed. He needed to know this because he didn't understand why it had to be him watching Obi-Wan being shot. His heart squeezed painfully thinking of Obi-Wan's lifeless body. 

"You've seen me survive worse, Anakin. If I just died without anyone seeing it? People would be suspicious,” Obi-Wan explained. "It was for my safety as much as the mission's success."

Anakin didn't say anything. He felt like a mess. Was he wrong then to feel angry?

Anakin must have accidentally broadcast that, because Obi-Wan suddenly said, "No, your feelings are not wrong, Anakin. That's not it. I hurt you, and I understand where those feelings come from, but you must make peace with this eventually. Our men rely on us to keep level heads while working together."

Anakin sucked his breath. He felt like a padawan getting chastised by his master. "I can't help it! Am I supposed to get past that easily?" he said while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a long while, before sighing.

Anakin felt his heart beating faster. He didn't like the resigned look Obi-Wan had and followed with the serious look —scrunching his nose and his frown prevalent— that often appeared when he was thinking on something. He almost could see the gear working in his former master's mind.  _ I don't like that.  _

"There is nothing more I can say, Anakin." Obi-Wan finally said while stroking his beard. 

Oh, Anakin did  _ not  _ like that measured tone.

"Our relationship aside, I couldn't let this affect our troops. If we were divided, our men could end up killed for it and I couldn't let that happen." Obi-Wan looked at him. "Do you want to transfer to the other System-Army?"

"What?" Anakin startled.

"I offer you a way out. Since it's clear we can't work together anymore. I promise you wouldn't have to see me more than necessary if you transferred." Obi-Wan dropped his eyes. "You can finally be free from me."

Obi-Wan kept talking. He mentioned how Anakin always enjoyed working with Master Windu despite his occasional grumbles about him and commented more on other System-Armies that could fit him.

But Anakin didn't hear any of that. As soon as Obi-Wan mentioned how Anakin could be finally free from him. He felt like his heart just dropped to his stomach. He didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

_ You can finally be free from me. _

Was that what Obi-Wan thought? 

That Anakin wanted to be free from him? 

That Anakin wouldn't want to see him anymore ever again?

The idea that Obi-Wan served with other Jedi Knights instead with him made his stomach clench. 

He didn’t want that. 

_ He didn’t. _

Anakin felt that air almost left him entirely, he couldn't breathe, it hurt to breathe. His blood rushed to his head which made him dizzy. He wanted to say something but nothing could escape his throat. His vision blurred. He felt like he was going to faint. 

Anakin didn't register anything until a strong, yet gentle grip was holding him. It helped ground him as his vision was slowly returned to him. He met Obi-Wan's concerned eyes.

"There you are," Obi-Wan said. Anakin could see the sheer relief in Obi-Wan's eyes and Anakin didn't realize when he sat on the floor but he did. He guessed he fell from his seat.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan sent him a soothing feeling in the Force and he basked in it. His former master's force signature always had been warm and constant.

Anakin had missed it.

Obi-Wan kept making a soothing circle on his biceps and the motion helped 

Anakin didn't know how long it was until his breathing finally back in control and his chest felt less heavy, but it finally did. Obi-Wan sighed and gave him a comforting squeeze, a very reassuring one. 

"Anakin, dear one, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked gently. "Why are you suddenly so panicked?" His eyes shadowed with concern.

Anakin couldn't stop the surge of feeling that rose in his chest and  _ sobbed _ . He reached the lapel of Obi-Wan's tunic and cried even harder. Holding desperately to him. 

Obi-Wan's hand reached his back, making soothing circles repeatedly, and pulled him closer. Obi-Wan murmured soothing whispers that made him want to cry even more.

Anakin didn't know where to start explaining why he was crying, he barely could make a coherent explanation but he knew that the idea of Obi-Wan no longer beside him, permanently,  _ again _ , hurt him deeper more than he would like to admit. 

He didn't want that. 

He couldn't. 

_ Not again _ .

"Oh, _ Anakin. _ " He must be broadcasting it again as Obi-Wan holding him tighter and Anakin found himself spilled out all his feelings.

"It hurt so much to see you die and despite being there I couldn’t stop it. I was there, I let that happen, and I couldn't forgive myself for that. I was angry, grieving, and I wanted revenge against Hardeen," Anakin said, in between his sobs. "Even though I should know better, it hurts. It hurts so much and I don't know how to handle it. Then Hardeen escaped and I was so angry that I wanted to kill him.

"And then, found out that it was all just a ruse and it was also your decision to keep me out of the loop, I couldn't accept it. I was so angry because I was in so much pain and I held into those feelings. I knew I was being unfair but I just, I just—" He coughed."I just wanted you to feel the pain I had."

Anakin held Obi-Wan’s lapel tighter. "I am sorry, I am _so sorry_ , Master. I know I shouldn't let it get the better of me, but please don't go. Don't leave. _Don't_ _die_ , _Master_." 

Anakin felt like he was back when he was much younger as a padawan, holding onto his Master’s tunic while his Master reassured him that he would be back soon from his solo mission and that he would be fine. 

"You know I can't promise the last part, Anakin." Obi-Wan finally said with such a gentle tone that it hurt, as if he was afraid that Anakin would break. "Death happens, regardless if we want it or not, especially in war."

"I don't want that, Master." He shook his head. He knew that was his fear talking but he didn't want that.

"What we want is not always what we get, unfortunately," Obi-Wan said softly. He pulled back from their hug and wiped his tears away. "But I can promise that as long as you want me to, as long as I can, I will always stay by your side, Anakin." 

There were tears in Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin's tears couldn't stop falling, but he found himself nodded. "Please stay by my side, Master." 

"As you wish, Anakin." Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, tightly, and returned in the same fervor as him. 

"We still have to talk more, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. His voice sounded nasal like he was holding back tears. "I wouldn't understand what you feel or want if you weren't willing to talk to me. I couldn't be the only one who kept reaching out for this to work."

"I am sorry, Master." He said, muffled by Obi-Wan's shoulder. There was so much meaning in those words. Anakin was apologizing for not willing to work with their problem, for lashing out on him, for thinking the worst of him and so many more. It was a wonder sometimes why Obi-Wan loved him as much as he did.

"I am sorry too, Anakin," Anakin hugged him even tighter, knowing that his former Master was also crying.

Anakin didn't know how long they were crying, but by the end of that, he felt so tired. Also sleepy, so very sleepy. He was still holding onto Obi-Wan tightly, he knew it was irrational but he was afraid this was just a dream and then woke up with nothing resolved between them.

"Anakin, you might want to move somewhere more comfortable?" Obi-Wan asked him. That sounded tempting but he was too tired and sleepy to move. He also knew Obi-Wan more or less feels the same. So Anakin just stayed as still as possible. 

"Oh, Anakin, you—" Obi-Wan huffed, but he eventually gave up and laid down on the floor while holding him. He caressed Anakin's head as if to lull him to sleep.

Anakin remembered that Obi-Wan used to let him sleep with him whenever he had a nightmare or after they were training their lightsaber and sparring, they would end napping in the training salle. Master Yoda once said they were like tookas. He found himself smiling remembering Obi-Wan's blush and Yoda's cackles while Anakin just grinned.

Anakin missed those days. It used to be easy for him to open up to Obi-Wan. He wondered since when he decided that he couldn't talk with Obi-Wan anymore. He ended up holding all his secrets close to himself. He was tired of hiding all of it. 

Anakin tensed up when he suddenly remembered his rash decision to chase “Hardeen.” Obi-Wan stopped caressing his head and asked, "Anakin, what is it?"

"I could have killed you…" He sniffled and buried his face deeper in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Oh Force p, he really did intend to kill Hardeen, didn’t he? He almost killed him. Anakin almost killed Obi-Wan. The arm around Anakin's body was tighter as if he tried to make sure he wouldn't fall apart.

"Have more faith in my abilities, would you? I managed to have the upper hand after all. Yes, you could have killed me—" Anakin grabbed his former master's tunic tighter and shook his head. "But it didn't happen, and I didn't let that happen. I am here, Anakin. Try to focus on that."

“It still didn’t change the fact I risked your life.” Anakin was upset by that fact. He had to come to terms with that. He wouldn’t want to know if he somehow succeeded. He didn’t want to imagine it. "I am sorry. I am truly sorry, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan sighed and patted his back. "Apology accepted, Anakin." 

There was silence between them after that, and Anakin was content to let this moment happen but there was still another thing that he had to say.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I am sorry about Maul." 

"It's not like it's your fault he’s back. You don't have to apologize." 

"But I wasn't there to support you," Anakin grumbled. “I should have been there.”

"Anakin." Obi-Wan sounded so gentle when he said it, like he was trying to coax a tooka. "Don't mull about the past too much. It happened and there is nothing you can do about it. You can’t control what already happened.” 

“I should—”

“Don’t,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “That line of thinking could make you start fearing things that you can’t control. You have to accept there are things that happen that are outside your control. You know this.”

“I know.” Anakin closed his eyes. Obi-Wan wasn’t wrong; he understood that. Obi-Wan taught him that, and he passed this to Ahsoka. And yet, he still had trouble dealing with that idea; he felt like when things outside his control happened, especially toward people he loved, he had to fix them. He just had to. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called out, “Meditate with me tomorrow?” He asked softly. “You feel unbalanced and so am I. Meditating will do us some good, I think and I miss meditating with you.”

Anakin hesitated. He wasn’t that fond of meditation, but Obi-Wan asked. He could also spend more time with Obi-Wan. He really missed him. He hummed in agreement then. 

“Lovely,” Obi-wan chuckled, then paused. “You sure you don’t want us to move from the floor?”

Anakin wasn’t even going to grace that with an answer; instead he nudged his former Master’s shoulder which earned him Obi-Wan’s laugh. _ Oh _ , Anakin thought, _ I miss that. _

“Alright, point taken.” Obi-Wan huffed as he ruffled his hair.

_ Such a tooka. _

_ You too, Master. _

* * *

"No wonder neither of them responded to their comm." Commander Tano snorted. 

Cody smiled fondly; his general and General Skywalker were sprawled on the floor while holding each other, and judging from their puffy eyes, they had been crying. 

"Well, as much as they are being sweet, we don't want both of them getting sick when they wake up," General Windu said while bringing them a pillow and blanket.

Commander Tano grinned and took the blanket to put on them, while General Windu put the pillows under Obi-Wan's head.

General Windu had a small smile on his face before commenting, "The last time I saw them sprawling on the floor to sleep was when they were still master and padawan. Napping after training,” he mused, reminiscing about it. “Skywalker had so much excess energy and Obi-Wan tried to help him channel it. Both of them usually end up so tired that they just napped on the floor."

Commander Tano glanced at him. "Master Windu, does anyone have the holo?" Oh, the  _ conspiring smirk _ . Commander Tano was going to use that as leverage against both of her masters. 

Genera Windu smiled. "I might, but I wouldn't be the one who sent it to you, Padawan Tano."

"Wonderful!" Commander Tano exclaimed, which was immediately shushed by both General Windu and him. 

Commander Tano closed her mouth in response and gave them an apologetic expression. Cody just shook his head fondly.

His eyes fell on the sprawled bodies again and snorted. "Both of them are like tookas."

"Indeed." General Windu smiled.

"I am glad they finally made up," Commander Tano said. "I know that Master Anakin missed Master Obi-Wan and didn't like staying mad at him. He was miserable, but he didn't want to admit it."

Cody snorted; that sounded like General Skywalker, alright. He knew that Obi-Wan also wasn't happy with the radio silence from General Skywalker. It made him very sad, even though he never said it out aloud.

Cody's personal feelings aside on how General Skywalker should handle all that, he was glad for Obi-Wan. He had always been fond of General Skywalker; their bickering might be endless, but Cody knew that it came from the place of love.

If nothing else, Cody understood that Jedi were like family; one might be closer to some than to others, but they were family regardless. He understood that with how many brothers he had, even ones he might never meet who were family regardless.

Cody was out of his stupor when Commander Tano asked him, "Do you think we could leave them together? I know usually someone is waiting for Master Obi-Wan when he sleeps after the whole Hardeen business but I mean—" She gestured to her Masters. "They don't look like they are going to wake up anytime soon."

"I think you are right, Commander Tano," Cody replied. "We should leave them to sleep." 

"Indeed," General Windu agreed. “Let's get out and let them rest." 

All three of them turned their heels, leaving the apartment, but Cody peeked through his shoulder and smiled a little. The Generals somehow managed to get tangled even more, truly tookas. 

"Rest well, Generals.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the end of the series because I decide to make it fix-it fic series. 
> 
> hit me in my tumblr @laciefuyu


End file.
